Etan Wiki:Deity Project/sample
Arwaith ( ), the Overgod, the Tyrant, the King is the first deity of the universe that contains Etan. He created the universe, time, and all other Deities. Background Creation of the Universe Arwaith molded together the universe and time as a swirling void of chaos, random and without form. He used a portion of his power to create four deities: Ardel, Faris, Glaile, and Ogden. He then chained all of existence to reside within his own rules of time and space. Once Arwaith grew bored, he left the four deities to themselves in pursuit of other interests. While gallivanting around the cosmos, he created multitudes of other gods. When he returned, he found the four deities he had left had created a throne world for him: Etan. However, he took little interest in it and left again. Arwaith's Return When he returned a second time, he found that several of the deities he had been creating had found their way to Etan. He also found that Etan had been populated by beings created by the deities he had left behind, most notably, humans. He became enraged upon seeing life, especially intelligent life, created by deities other than himself, and demanded that the four destroy Etan. When they refused, he proceeded to attack Etan in an attempt to destroy everything. He created a base of operations and new deities to help him. However, he soon discovered that each time he created a new deity, he diminished his own power. When he attacked, the other deities banded together and due to his diminished power, repelled Arwaith. He was forced to retreat back into the cosmos to recover. Skoros As Arwaith was recovering in the cosmos, he decided he needed to create one more ally, one that is not only extremely cunning, but also subtle and charismatic. Along came Skoros, who would become known as the god of trickery and cruelty. Arwaith sent Skoros to Etan to befriend the deities, sow distrust among them, and set them against each other. The Second Divine War Once Arwaith felt Skoros had sufficiently fractured the deities, he returned again to finish what he had started. During his assault Arwaith managed to kill several deities which returned some of his power to him. After several years of conflict and devastation of Etan, the other deities eventually banded together again to stop Arwaith together. The Great Exodus It appeared that Arwaith, with help from his allies, was too strong for the others to drive away again. He was slowly destroying Etan and all who inhabited it. In a last ditch effort to stop Arwaith, the other deities created a barrier locking Arwaith in the heavens along with any other divine beings. From that day on, Arwaith has watched from the sky with his large white eye while Vultus chases him though the heavens. Persona Arwaith is a jealous and tyrannical god. He considers the Sator to be vandals and mortal life to be a mockery of divine life. In spite of being the oldest of gods, he is a rather childish deity. He is not very clever, and complex tactics usually alluded him. For this reason, upon Arwaith's return, Skoros became a major adviser to Arwaith. Arwaith usually follows Skoros's advice in fighting the gods, however, being power hungry and narcissistic, he will sometime intentionally ignore Skoros's advise believing himself to be far superior. Worshipers Open followers of Arwaith are quickly lynched, stoned, beheaded, or otherwise executed. The only members of society that pray to him do so in secret. In spite of this dark skeleton in their closets, they are usually very successful, achieving political power and somewhat resembling their god's lust for it. Most worshipers believe that they will be rewarded with protection, power, eternal life, or even Etan its self if they are loyal and dedicated enough. Dragons, however are unique. The colored ones fought to prevent the tyranny of black dragons and Arwaith, still, they had a great respect for him. They knew that without him, nothing would exist, let alone themselves. Most mortals did not see it from this angle, as they were "too short sided," according to the dragons.